


Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw

by CBSlave737



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Just a short Legends play quidditch for day 3 of CCWeek2018





	Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or setting.   
> This is for CCWeek2018 Prompt 3: Alternate Universe

“I give you the Slytherin team: Captain Lance, Snow, Walker, Snart, Rory, Queen and al Ghul!”  
The green and silver clad team took to the skies and made a loop of the pitch while the other students either cheered or booed. 

“Presenting your Ravenclaw team, Captain Rider, Ramon, Tomaz, Jackson, Constantine, Hunter and Sharpe!” The students either cheered or booed for the blue and silver team as they made a loop.  
“We know this is the match you’ve been waiting for. The match to end all matches. This is the match to determine who wins the quidditch cup. This is –“ McGonagall cut in to Curtis’ talk.   
“Enough already Mr. Holt, just announce the plays.”  
“Sorry Professor. Okay, everyone is in place and Madam Hooch is opening the box…and the bludgers have been released, along with the golden snitch…Annnnnd there’s the quaffle toss.”

Sara, with Catlin and Axel on either side of her took her spot across from Gideon being flanked by Cisco and Zari. When they heard the whistle blow and the quaffle was tossed up between the two teams, Sara shot to the ball and took it into a dive below the other team. She almost took out Madam Hooch as she was dragging the crate off the field. A bludger came flying past her and left a crater in the ground before floating up and zooming off. She angled her broom up and dodged Zari while a well-aimed hit from Leonard made Cisco roll over mid-air to avoid the hit. She tossed the quaffle to Axel when Gideon body checked her.   
“Walker makes a quick pass to Snow who circles the goal post, she shoots, and it’s blocked by Hunter.”  
Catlin narrows her eyes a Rip but turns and flies off to the other end of the pitch.

“And Tomaz has possession of the quaffle, passes to Ramon, passes to Rider, back to Ramon, Rider, Tomaz, oww! That’s going to leave a mark. Lance in possession now after Tomaz took a bludger hit from Rory. Lance to Walker, and Walker takes a hit from Constantine’s bludger. I think there’s some not so hidden anger going on here—“   
“Mr. Holt!”   
“And Ramon shoots, but misses, Queen catches and throws to Snow. Rider snatches it from Snow’s arm and tosses to Tomaz who loses it to Walker. Sharpe is nearly unseated by a hit from Snart. Snow has the quaffle, tosses to Lance, Lance to Walker, to Lance, to Snow. Snow vs. Hunter round two. Thanks to boyfriend Rory’s bludger Snow lands the shot.”  
….

….

“Okay team, it’s starting to storm so we need to end this quick. Nyssa, get that snitch as soon as you can.”  
“And what do you think I have been doing for the last two hours?”  
“Would you be still.”  
“How’s it look Catlin?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Didn’t ask you Mick.”  
“He’s definitely going to have a huge bruise tomorrow, and probably shouldn’t play the rest of the game.”  
“I’m not sitting out the end.”  
“I know, so be still and let me ice this. It’s going to be cold.”  
“I hate the cold.”  
“I know you do.” Catlin dropped a kiss on his head. “Let’s do this.”  
They heard a whistle blow.  
“Okay guys and girls, we have two minutes left.”  
“You okay?”  
“Of course.”  
“Sara.”  
“I’m fine Len, promise.”   
“Hmm.”  
“Hey,” she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m okay, just ready to get this over with.”  
Leonard slid a hand up and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up he dropped a kiss on her., hand sliding into her hair.  
“Really? Do we have to see this?” Nyssa complained about the two couples.  
“You know if your girlfriend was in here, you’d be doing the same thing.” Oliver said.  
The final whistle blew.  
“Alright team, let’s finish this.”  
They grabbed their gear and headed back onto the pitch.

“I see Rory is still playing, so I guess that bludger to the shoulder by Jackson wasn’t too bad. Balls are in the air and Walker is in possession. Its Walker to Snow, to Lance, Bludger by Jackson to Lance means Rider has the quaffle. Rider sends it to Tomaz who has to dive to avoid Snow. Quaffle is taken by Walker and tossed to Lance. Wait! Ravenclaw seeker Sharpe is speeding toward something. Is it the snitch or is it just a play? Al Ghul takes off after Sharpe. Lance is blocked by Hunter, al Ghul caches up with Sharpe, got to love that new Nimbus model. Both of them reaching for the snitch annnnd, al Ghul has it. Slytherin wins. Slytherin wins the quidditch cup!”

The team descended on Nyssa in mid-air and dogpiled on her in their excitement.  
As they all sank to the ground, yelling congratulations at each other, their housemates made their way onto the field to offer their own excited congratulations to the tired team.   
Leonard takes Sara’s hand and pulls her into his side. “Take a ride?”  
“Yes.” She looks around, “Caitlin, can you take my broom back?”  
Caitlin was laughing from Mick’s arms, “Sure, go.”  
She sits side saddle style on the front of his broom, arms looped around his neck and his around her waist to hold the broom.  
They rode up above the crowd and Leonard took them out of the pitch and to the lake.  
They sat on the shore and watched the storm clouds coming across towards them.  
Leonard wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his side.  
“We need to get to our party.” Sara said.  
“It can keep a bit longer.”  
“I love you Leonard.” She turned her head to look at him.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
